1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chromatography columns consisting of metal tubes which are filled with sorbent; which are provided at both ends with distribution and sealing elements, and which optionally may include a precolumn.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Numerous columns for chromatography are known. Usually these columns have an external thread or a supporting nut with an internal or external thread at both ends. Capillary connections with these threads for the supply and discharge of eluant can be made by utilizing a threaded stopper or a cap nut.
Recently, column cartridges have been offered which do not have screw unions, but rather are clamped either into a cartridge holder, as described for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,930,962; German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,021,306, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,280, or inserted into a column-clamping device as is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,143,075.
For a supplier who desires to supply his customers both precolumn cartridges and columns with only a reducing screw union, considerable costs are incured due to the necessity for two-track manufacturing and double stocking. Accordingly, there is a need for chromatography columns which can be used both with cartridge precolumns and without cartridge precolumns.